


Something Wicked- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part for season 1 episode 18





	Something Wicked- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part for season 1 episode 18

You and the brothers found the man quickly who was sitting in the hallway, trying to clear his head while the doctors worked on his daughters.

“Hi, my name is Doctor Jerry Caplin and if you don’t mind, we would like to ask you questions about your daughters? We heard the kids around here were getting sick.” Sam said politely.

“I should really get back to my girls.”

“We understand that, and we really appreciate you talking to us. Now you say Mary is the oldest?”

“Yeah, thirteen. She was the first one to come down with it and then her sister Bethany.” The man sighed.

“Within 24 hours?” Sam asked.

“I guess. Look, I, uh, I already went through all this with the doctor.” The man sighed.

“Sir, we’re just trying to understand what’s been happening to the children in this town. The only way we can do that if you tell us what happened. Anything at all will be helpful even if you don’t think it will.” You sat next to the man and he sighed, nodding.

“How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?” Sam asked gently.

“No, we think it was an open window for both times. But I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed.”

“So, you think she opened it?” You asked.

“It’s a second story window with a ledge. No one else could’ve.” The man sighed.

“Thank you for your time.” You got up and walked away with the Winchesters.

“You know this might not be anything supernatural. It might just be pneumonia.” Sam said unconvincingly.

“Then how do you explain the window? A child opening it and the next day she’s in the hospital. I’m no doctor but that doesn’t seem right to me.” You said, walking down the hall.

“I’ll tell you one thing, that guy we just talked to? I’m betting it’ll be a while before he goes home.” Sam said with a smile. A small one appeared on your face and you looked at Dean.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

* * *

Getting to his house was easy and getting inside was even easier. In all the confusion and the heartbreak, the man forgot to lock his house. You got to Bethany’s room fairly quickly. Sam was checking things with the portable black light and Dean was checking things with the EMF. You were seeing if anything was out of the ordinary.

“You got anything over there?” Sam asked. He was checking the door and it seemed fine so he moved over to the window.

“Nope. You?”

“Nothing.” You were checking her bed when Sam gasped.

“Check this out.” You got up and walked to the window, peering over the giant. Your eyes widened and you knew the thing that was hurting these children. You knew what was going on and you knew why John Winchester sent you here.

“You were right. It’s not pneumonia.” Sam said. You couldn’t help but think of that day. You looked over at Dean to see a pained expression on his face. He was clenching his jaw and your heart broke at the sight.

“I know why Dad sent us here. He’s faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job.” Dean said a bit cold and pulled away. You touched his shoulder but he shrugged you off. He needed his space and you were going to give it to him. Sam looked at you, confusion swirling in those hazel eyes but you shook your head.

You would need a motel for the night since it was getting a bit dark. That man might come home tonight and you didn’t want to be here when he did. Finding a motel was really easy since it was the only one in town.

“You guys want to tell me what happened back there?” Sam asked. Dean pulled up to the main office but he didn’t get out.

“It’s a shtriga.” You said for him.

“What the hell is that?”

“It’s kind of like a witch I think. I don’t know much about them.” Dean said.

“Well I’ve never heard of it and it’s not in Dad’s journal.” Sam said, getting out of the car.

“Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, about 16 or 17 years ago. You were there. You don’t remember?” Dean said, getting out. You followed and walked around the car to be by Dean’s side.

“Right. You think it’s the same one Dad hunted before?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean shrugged.

“But if he went after it, then why is it still alive?” Sam was asking too many questions and you knew Dean wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.

“Because it got away.” Dean shrugged.

“Got away?”

“Yeah Sammy it happens.” Dean said, frustrated. You put a hand to his shoulder, thankful he didn’t shrug you off.

“What else do you remember?” Sam squinted at him like he knew there was more.

“Nothing. I was a kid alright?” Dean turned around and headed for the main office.

“That’s right, Dean, you were a kid. I was a kid. This wasn’t our fault and it most certainly wasn’t your fault.” You said to Dean after entering the building, away from Sam’s ears.

“Yeah it was.” He said quietly. He approached the front desk and a boy, about 11 or 12, came from a back room where a younger boy sat and watched TV.

“A king or two queens?” Dean looked back at Sam and then at you before looking at the boy.

“Two queens.”

“Yeah I’ll bet.” The boy said under his breath.

“What did you just say?” Dean asked, not in the mood for this.

“Nice car!” The boy said, smiling. He was a sarcastic little shit when he wanted to be, you could tell. Just then, the front door opened and a woman answered, smiling at you and Dean.

“Checking in? Michael, do me a favor and go get your brother some dinner.” She said to her son.

“I’m helping a guest!” He complained. His mother gave him a look and he sighed, doing as he was told.

“Two queens.” The boy said, looking at you before leaving. You watched him leave, letting Dean do the talking. Michael got his brother some dinner and poured a glass of milk for him. That is what Dean did for Sam that day. Even today, taking care of Sam and Dean was always a first on your list. That would never change.

“Ma’am?” You snapped your eyes to the woman who looked confused, holding out the card Dean gave her. You looked at Dean and you knew he was thinking of the same thing you were. Nudging him, he looked at you and then at the woman. He grabbed his card with a tight smile.

“Thank you.” You grabbed the key from her and walked back out to Sam. You grabbed your bags, Sam grabbing his and his brothers while Dean led the way to the motel room. Once you walked inside, Sam immediately sat down at the table and pulled out his laptop. Man, that man just wouldn’t stop.

You fell on the bed and Dean went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. All that could be heard was the fast typing that Sam was making. It felt like 2 hours had passed when Sam spoke up first.

“Well, you were right. It wasn’t very easy to find but you were right. Shtriga is a kind of witch. They’re Albanian, but legends about them trace back to Ancient Rome. They feed off spiritus vitae.”

“What?” Sean asked, leaning against the counter.

“Vitae. It’s Latin, translates to ‘breath of life’, like your life essence.” You said from the bed.

“Didn’t the doctor say the kids’ bodies were wearing out?” Dean asked.

“It’s a thought. You know she takes your vitality maybe your immunity goes to hell and pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, shtrigas can feed off anyone but they prefer children. Probably because they have stronger life force. And get this, shtrigas are ’…invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man’.” Sam said.

“No, that’s not right. She’s vulnerable when she feeds.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“How do we know it’s a she?” You asked, sitting up.

“Wait, Dean, what?”

“If you catch her when she’s eating you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Ahh… buck shots or rounds I think.”

“How do you know that?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“Dad told me.”

“So, uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?” Sam knew there was more to the story.

“Nope, that’s it,” Dean wasn’t looking at his brother and Sam was staring at him, as if he was trying to figure him out. Dean must have suspected this because he looked at his brother. “What?”

“Nothing. So, assuming we can kill it when it eats we still gotta find the thing first, which ain’t going to be a cakewalk. Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they’re not hunting.”

“What kind?” You asked.

“Historically, something innocuous. Could be anything, but it’s usually a feeble old woman, which might be how the witches as old crones legend got started.” Sam said, thinking. You suddenly remembered the evil looking woman in the hospital.

“Hang on,” You got up and fished out a map, opening it and making a few markings. You got up and laid it on the table where Sam and Dean could see. “Check this out. I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead center? The hospital. Now when we were there I saw a patient, an old woman.”

“An old person, huh? In a hospital? Better call the Coast Guard.” Sam snickered.

“You want to be a smart ass?” You looked at Sam who shut his mouth. “She had an inverted cross hanging on her wall. Think I’m crazy still? It’s late enough that the staff will either be just getting off or just starting so it’s the perfect time to sneak into her room.”

“Well, what are we still doing here?” Dean grabbed his jacket and keys, walking out to the Impala. He made it to the hospital in no time and before you knew it, you were walking through the halls to her room.

“See you tomorrow Betty.” You heard a doctor speak and by the feeling of dread, you knew it was Dr. Hydecker. You and the boys turned your bodies to “hide” from him. The doctor passed without seeing you and you stared at him as he retreated. You didn’t like him at all.

Sam and Dean led the way to her room and Sam opened her door, creeping inside. Dean followed and you closed the door, keeping watch. Dean and Sam had their guns drawn and as much as the situation called for it, you didn’t think it was necessary. You didn’t get a feeling of dread when you saw her.

Dean creeped towards her, the woman not moving at all. You didn’t know what was happening on the other side of her but you stood by the door. Dean inched closer and closer to her face and when he was practically touching her, she turned her head.

“Who the hell are you?!” Dean jumped a mile high, backing into the wall cabinet behind him, pointing his gun at her. You wanted to laugh since Dean didn’t get scared easily but you needed to be professional.

“Who’s there? You trying to steal my stuff? They’re always stealing around here.” The woman said when no one answered her. You turned on the light so you could get a better view of her. Of course, she was blind.

“No! Ah, ma'am, we’re maintenance. We’re sorry. We thought you were sleeping.” Sam said, trying to make this right.

“Ahh, nonsense. I was sleeping with my peepers open. And fix that crucifix, would you? I’ve asked four damn times already!” She grumbled. Dean, still looking freaked out, turned the cross the right way and let out a tiny breath. Well, this was a dead end. Back to the drawing board.


End file.
